


really kinda into it

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and taeyong sucks yukhei's dick, taeyong is pretty and needy, that's it that's the fic, yukhei is thirsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: so. okay. yukhei likes girls.but he really wants tofucktaeyong.





	really kinda into it

yukhei likes girls.

he likes them soft, sweet, smaller than him, with cherry lips and wide doe eyes, creamy skin and rosy cheeks. he likes that he’s so much bigger than them, tall and just wide enough to wrap them up in his arms, to hold them at their waists tight enough to make them gasp, basking in the way his fingers nearly touch around their middles.

yukhei wouldn’t call himself a skirt chaser, but there’s no denying that he likes to flirt. he knows people look at him - they have since he hit his first growth spurt when he was sixteen - and frankly, he lives for the attention. he likes to know that people think he’s good looking, that they think about him naked and want him to touch them in all the places that he could ever think to touch.

yukhei’s used to being watched, being wanted, being desired. he’s never had any trouble at all finding girls that will let him fuck them, that will straddle his hips and pull their panties aside and let him in, slick and hot and wet underneath their skirts. he got his fill of all the girls he wanted, and he  _ loved  _ it. he loves girls. he loves  _ fucking _ girls. he’s never wanted anything else.

but then yukhei met taeyong.

his taeyong hyung, who is quite possibly the most beautiful person yukhei has ever seen. he’s a force to be reckoned with, an absolute powerhouse on stage and so so gentle off of it, smiling sweetly as he pads around the dorm, a frilly apron tied around his waist as he cooks dinner for eight or nine rowdy boys at a time, whacking them on the hands with his favorite wooden spoon when they try to pick bits out of the skillet before it’s done, cooing and kissing their knuckles when they whine about the bruises. 

the first time they met, back when yukhei was just a rookie and his favorite taeyonggie hyung was still  _ lee taeyong  _ to him _ ,  _ the face and leader of nct, yukhei was knocked nearly speechless at the sight of him. wide, dark eyes, pouty red lips, smooth skin, and so beautiful that yukhei didn’t quite think he was real at first. he seemed nearly untouchable, someone that yukhei would be lucky to even be able to speak to for thirty seconds, let alone be in the same group as him, or to live in the same home as him.

yukhei thinks back to the first time he found out he was going to debut with nct u, in the same group as taeyong, and all he could think about was how much  _ time  _ he was going to get to spend around his pretty yonggie hyung now. it was all he could think about - how he would finally be able to throw his arms around taeyong’s slim shoulders, wrap a hand around taeyong’s sharp little hips, brush up against him over and over like it’s innocent skinship, like he’s not going home and rushing to the shower, jerking himself off hard and fast and imagining it’s taeyong’s sweet little body he’s fucking into, and not just his own soap-slicked hand.

so. okay. yukhei likes girls.

but he really wants to  _ fuck  _ taeyong.

surprisingly, that revelation doesn’t come with the impending gay panic that yukhei thought it would. in all actuality, it comes with the horrifying stipulation that now, whenever yukhei sees taeyong, thinks about taeyong,  _ god, _ even when he hears someone say taeyong’s name, his dick gets hard. and not half chub hard or anything either - like, full on, aching, throbbing kind of hard, and yukhei really doesn’t know how much longer he can take it.

so he does the only thing he can think of.

he asks jaehyun.

it’s not like its a secret that jaehyun and taeyong used to fuck around. (okay, yukhei’s pretty sure that jaehyun is  _ still _ dicking taeyong down on a semi-regular basis, but he’s also pretty sure that it’s not serious. like, strictly dickly, or whatever. no feelings involved.) so in yukhei’s opinion, jaehyun is the best person to give him advice on exactly how he should go about convincing taeyong to sit on his dick, and yukhei’s pretty sure that jaehyun won’t laugh at him, either. he’s too nice for that.

yukhei manages to corner jaehyun that night at the dorms, yanking him into one of the closets and ignoring the way jaehyun nearly swings on him in surprise.

“hey, hyung, hey,” yukhei whispers conspiratorially, eyes darting around the closet like he’s afraid someone else is going to be inside it.

“yukhei, what the fuck?” jaehyun asks, dropping his fist now that he realizes he’s  _ not _ being mugged inside his own home. 

“hyung, i need some advice,” yukhei says.

jaehyun rolls his eyes. “and we needed to be in a closet for you to ask me for this advice  _ why? _ ”

yukhei worries his bottom lip between his teeth, suddenly feeling very sheepish, and kind of stupid. “because i didn’t want anyone else to hear what i need to ask,” he says.

jaehyun takes a step back, leaning up against the closet door and regarding yukhei a little more warily now. “you didn’t knock up a fangirl, did you, xuxi?” 

“no!” yukhei protests, cringing at how loud he sounds in the quiet of the space between himself and jaehyun. “no, god. it’s nothing like that. well, i mean, it’s kinda like that. not the pregnancy thing, though!” 

jaehyun sighs, watching yukhei with a wry smile. “so what is it, then?”

okay, so the thing about yukhei? he can’t shut up. like, ever. whenever something’s on his mind, he only has so long that he can tamp it down before whatever he’s thinking spills out of his mouth in a torrential wave of word vomit. so the second jaehyun asks and yukhei has an opening to blow word chunks all over him, yukhei blurts out, “i wanna fuck taeyong hyung.”

jaehyun stares. for the longest minute of yukhei’s life, jaehyun just  _ stares. _ and then he starts to laugh.

yukhei’s heart sinks right down into his stomach as jaehyun snickers, trying to muffle his laughter into the sleeve of his hoodie. yukhei thinks he must look as shitty as he suddenly feels, because jaehyun fights through the giggles to say, “i’m not laughing at you, i swear,” he says. “i’m just - laughing at the situation.”

“what do you  _ mean? _ ” yukhei whines. 

jaehyun sucks up the last few trickles of laughter. “it’s just funny, xuxi. you seem so flustered.”

“why wouldn’t i be?” yukhei protests. “i just admitted to you that i wanna bang my hyung!”

“so?” jaehyun asks. “i wanted to bang my hyung, too. and i have, actually. so like, embarrassment? not really a thing i know anymore.”

yukhei lets out a puff, blowing his bangs from his face. “yeah, but  _ how? _ ”

jaehyun frowns. “are you asking me how i fucked taeyong? because that’s a lesson you should have learned already and i’m not exactly sure i want to explain the mechanics -“

“no!” yukhei interrupts. “that’s not what i’m asking. i know how you and taeyong hyung fuck - i mean, i don’t  _ know,  _ but i know. i got it. i just - i wanna know how you  _ got _ there. how did you get hyung to say yes?”

jaehyun grins, a little wicked. “you’re assuming it was me who came onto taeyong, and not the other way around.”

yukhei frowns. “was it?”

jaehyun sighs, reaching out to grasp yukhei by the shoulder. “look,” he says. “the thing with taeyong and i? it worked because we were honest with each other. i wanted to fuck him, he wanted to fuck me, and once we finally admitted that to each other, it didn’t take long for us to  _ actually _ start fucking, y’know? so if you really want my advice, xuxi, then all i can tell you is to just be honest. let yong know that you’re into him. what’s the worst that could happen?”

the worst? honestly, the worst thing that could happen, yukhei thinks, is that he tells taeyong hyung about how badly he wants to stick his dick inside of him, and taeyong just - doesn’t want it. like, okay, yukhei’s not an asshole. if taeyong says no, then he’s gonna respect that. he just doesn’t know how he’s gonna cope with having to go back to fucking some lackluster pussy just for the sake of getting his dick wet when all he can think about still is how good taeyong would look with his legs thrown over yukhei’s shoulders.

he doesn’t tell that to jaehyun, though. no, he keeps those thoughts to himself and instead he just nods, and thanks jaehyun for the advice. 

but yukhei’s always been a shit liar, so jaehyun sees right through him anyways. 

“don’t freak out about it, okay xuxi?” jaehyun says. “believe me when i tell you that you’ve definitely got more of a shot with yonggie hyung than you think.”

yukhei doesn’t even get a chance to ask jaehyun what the fuck  _ that’s  _ supposed to mean because jaehyun’s turning on his heel and ducking out of the closet before yukhei has a chance to process what he was just told.

_ more of a shot than he thinks?  _ like, what the fuck is this, some kind of y.a. teen novel where the pretty female protagonist thinks she’s all homebody butterface ugly until some random supposed-to-be-heartthrob new guy at school notices her and tells her she’s cute? and then she’s all  _ oh, i was so pretty all along, i just didn’t know it until brad told me!  _ and then she like, prances off into the metaphorical teen sunset with all of her new self confidence? is yukhei really supposed to believe that he’s really got a shot at getting taeyong to agree to let yukhei fuck him just because jaehyun said he does?

honestly, in the time yukhei’s known him, jaehyun’s proven himself to be a good dude. like, he didn’t even have to tell yukhei anything - he could have just bid yukhei good luck and went off to stick his dick in taeyong just to spite him. not that yukhei thinks jaehyun would actually do that, but like, it could’ve been possible. it's just - semantics. whatever.

yukhei sighs, pushing the closet door open and ducking back out into the hallway. it's quiet, no telltale sound of squeaking bed springs to signify that someone’s getting dicked down at the moment, so yukhei figures that the rational part of his brain was right, and his fears about jaehyun spite fucking taeyong were for naught. 

yukhei meanders down the hallway, no destination in mind, really; he’ll probably just make his way back to dream’s dorm - it’s getting kind of late, and if yukhei wants to have enough time to shower  _ and _ jerk off, he’s gonna have to make sure he gets in before chenle steals all of the hot water.

or that’s what he  _ thought _ he was going to do, until he sees that the door to taeyong and johnny’s room is open, soft music coming from inside. yukhei  _ knows _ that johnny is out for some drinks with a couple old former trainee friends, so that means it’s just taeyong in there. alone. by himself. yukhei swallows hard, stopping where he stands.

this is his chance. he should take jaehyun’s advice, waltz  straight into taeyong hyung’s room and let him know what’s up. like  _ hey hyung, you busy? no? so, wanna fuck? _

alright, so maybe not  _ exactly _ like that, but it's now or never. when is he gonna get a chance like this again?

yukhei steels himself, shaking the jitters from his hands as he tries to pump himself up.  _ you’ve got more of a shot than you think,  _ jaehyun had said. shitty as yukhei initially thought that advice was at first, he’s putting his metaphorical life in jaehyun’s hands now. best case scenario? taeyong says yes, and then yukhei’s getting his dick sucked before he can even process that it’s happening. worst case scenario? taeyong says no, and yukhei goes back to dream’s dorm with his tail tucked between his legs, and he and taeyong never speak of it again.

okay, cool - that’s cool. yukhei can deal with that. it’s not the end of the world if taeyong says no - just the end of yukhei’s chances for what would probably be the hottest fucking sex he’s ever had in his  _ life. _ and he’s chill with that, honestly. mostly.

actively ignoring the way his hands shake, yukhei shuffles over to taeyong’s door, takes a breath, and knocks quickly two times on the doorframe.

he knows taeyong heard him because the music gets turned down only a second or two after yukhei knocks, and then he hears taeyong calling out a soft, “come in!”

yukhei peeks around the door before he enters fully, and his fucking traitor of a dick starts going half chub just at the sight of taeyong all soft and freshly showered, sitting on his bed with his laptop open, big white tee shirt falling down off his left shoulder, baring the smooth creamy skin of his neck and collarbone.

jesus christ. yukhei’s mouth goes dry.

“xuxi,” taeyong says, smiling softly as he closes his laptop and beckons yukhei further into the room. god, he looks so  _ pretty _ just sitting there. yukhei is  _ so  _ fucked. 

“hey hyung,” yukhei murmurs, finally ducking inside of the room and hoping his sweatpants are loose enough to hide the fact that his goddamn dick is half hard already.

“what’s going on?” taeyong asks, setting his laptop on the bedside table. the blanket covering taeyong’s legs falls away a bit when taeyong shifts, and yukhei catches a glimpse of taeyong’s pale thighs and god, he’s not wearing pants and his underwear are  _ tiny  _ and  _ red _ and  _ shit  _ yukhei’s about to have a  _ huge  _ problem in his pants and he is  _ so  _ fucked - “yukhei? hey?”

yukhei snaps out of it, shaking his head to try to clear it of the flood of mental images, all some sort of reiteration of yukhei peeling those little red briefs off with his teeth. “oh yeah. hi. sorry. you busy?”

taeyong giggles, a soft little thing. “nah,” he says. “‘i was just messing around with some new tracks. why, you need something?”

a hysterical noise bursts out from between yukhei’s lips before he can suck it back in, and taeyong looks at him a little sideways. “xuxi?” taeyong frowns and  _ god,  _ yukhei is  _ literally  _ going to set himself on fire.

“it’s - i’m good, i’m fine. i just - choked on air. but i’m good,” yukhei says, sputtering like the damn fool he is. “can i, um, can i sit?”

“of course,” taeyong grins, all cheeky and soft. he scootches over, patting the open space on the bed next to him. yukhei’s heart is damn near about to claw its way up his throat and out of his mouth.

yukhei presses his lips together as he settles next to taeyong on the bed.  _ god,  _ he smells like cherries. what the  _ fuck. _

“is uh, is johnny hyung coming back tonight?” yukhei says, trying to distract himself from the fact that he’s close enough to taeyong now to count the tiny freckles on his nose, and he nearly implodes trying to tamp down the urge to brush off the eyelash that’s fallen onto the apex of taeyong’s rosy cheek.

taeyong shrugs, the collar of his shirt falling even further down off his shoulder. “dunno,” he says. “why?”

yukhei swallows. “just curious,” he says.

taeyong shifts, pursing his lips as he sets his eyes on yukhei’s face, like he’s searching for something. and okay - yukhei  _ knows _ its weird for him to be thinking about how good his hyung would look naked when said hyung is  _ literally  _ sitting right in front of him, but he just - can’t stop. his dick is hard and he’s imagining the way taeyong would sound while he’s crying out with pleasure, and he  _ can’t stop. _

“so,” taeyong says, and yukhei swears he drools a little when taeyong runs a delicate hand over an equally delicate collar bone, scratching at the hollow of his throat. “what’d you need, xuxi?”

“um,” yukhei swallows.  _ now or never,  _ he thinks. just say it, just say it, just  _ say it. _ “can i ask you kind of, uh, a personal question?”

taeyong shifts, leaning back into the pillows. “i dunno,  xuxi. can you?”

yukhei licks over his bottom lip nervously. his palms are sweating. “um, okay,” he says, looking everywhere but taeyong, trying desperately to find the confidence he usually has when he hits on girls, that easy sureness of his own self that makes people gravitate towards him, and makes girls want to spread their legs for him the second that he looks at them and says hello. 

yukhei nearly jumps out of his skin when taeyong reaches over and flicks his ear. “i’m messing with you,” taeyong says, smiling wide enough to curve his eyes into soft crescents. “you know you can ask me anything. no secrets.”

a nervous laugh slips out, yukhei shifting on the bed so he’s not so close to taeyong anymore, tensed and poised to run if things go south and he has to make a break for it before taeyong kicks his ass for coming up in his room and propositioning him for sex like taeyong’s some kind of band bicycle. 

yukhei takes a breath, hyping himself up to just fucking  _ say  _ it already. now or never, say the words or just get the fuck out. now or  _ never _ . “okay, so, um, i was wondering if uh, if you, i dunno, ever considered like, hooking up with someone else in the group? like, a dongsaeng? or should i say another dongsaeng? ‘cause like, you’ve hooked up with jaehyun and whatnot and i guess i was just wondering if there was maybe a possibility that you would wanna -“

“xuxi.”

yukhei chokes on his breath mid-ramble, and oh  _ fuck,  _ taeyong’s staring at him. like  _ staring _ staring, with this look on his face that yukhei can’t decipher and  _ oh god,  _ he’s pissed. he’s pissed, isn’t he? fuck, fuck, he probably thinks yukhei thinks he’s some kind of slut and now he’s gonna tell yukhei to go fuck himself. jesus christ, why did he think this was a good idea? he’s gonna jump out the window, this is so embarrassing, shit shit  _ shit - _

“i can  _ literally  _ hear you panicking right now,” taeyong says. why is he still talking? why is he so calm? 

“y’know what?” yukhei says, scrambling up from the bed. “forget i said anything, okay hyung? just like, forget i exist. i’m sorry i even said anything, so i’m just gonna go now -“

“sit down,” taeyong says, and what the  _ fuck,  _ he’s fucking  _ staring  _ again and yukhei wants to  _ die.  _ he doesn’t want to sit, no no. he’d like to run his ass right out of the room and straight out the nearest window, please. “ _ xuxi, _ ” taeyong says again, and oh god, that’s the voice he uses when donghyuck leaves his dirty socks out on the sofa or he catches mark eating ramyun in bed. “sit  _ down. _ ”

“i’m so sorry,” yukhei says, sitting feebly on the edge of taeyong’s bed again.

taeyong rolls his eyes, the corner up his lips turning up so slightly that yukhei almost convinces himself that he imagined it. “are you done freaking out now? can i talk?”

“still freaking out,” yukhei admits. “but i’m really trying not to piss you off any more ‘cause like i still wanna be friends -“

“stop talking,” taeyong says, giggling. he’s giggling. what the  _ fuck.  _ “i’m not mad, i’m just trying to clarify. so can you answer  _ my  _ question?”

yukhei just nods, too struck to even speak, but also worried that if he opens his mouth again, he might word vomit and  _ actual _ vomit all over taeyong. 

he’s not ready for the way that taeyong inches closer to him, a hand on yukhei’s thigh and a smirk on his pretty pink lips, looking up at yukhei through his dark doe lashes as he says, “were you trying to ask me if i’d let you fuck me, xuxi?” 

okay, so like  _ obviously  _ yukhei’s never died before, but he thinks if he  _ did _ die, it would feel a little bit like this. a little like he’s suffocating and a little like he’s going to black out, the longer taeyong keeps his hand on yukhei’s thigh. 

he doesn’t know what to say. it feels like a trap, almost, the way that taeyong’s watching him like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, for yukhei to finally just  _ admit it, _ and okay, like, yukhei isn’t scared of a lot of things, but he’s damn near terrified right now.

“what do you want me to say?” yukhei asks, eyes jumping from taeyong’s hand to his face and back to his hand again. 

taeyong huffs a laugh. “come on,” he says. “just be honest with me, yeah?”

oh for  _ fuck’s  _ sake. “you won’t freak out?”

taeyong rolls his eyes. “am i freaking out right now?”

okay, true. yukhei sucks in a deep breath, and as he lets it out he says, all in a rush, “i’m saying i wanna fuck you.”

either yukhei’s crazy, or the hand taeyong has on his thigh creeps up even  _ higher  _ after yukhei says it. the corner of taeyong’s pretty mouth curves upward as he says, “now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

yukhei deflates, all of the wind knocked out of him. he thinks about the goldfish he had when he was twelve, and the day he came home from school to find it flopping around on his desk, having jumped out of its bowl and desperately thrashing around as it slowly suffocated. he’d saved it in time, scooped it up and dropped it back into its bowl, but the next day, it jumped out again and yukhei wasn’t around to save it that time.

that’s kind of how yukhei feels right now. like a goldfish, trying to leap its way to freedom only to find himself flopping around on a cold desk top while he suffocates to death. except he’s not actually a goldfish and he’s not trying to swim his way to freedom, he’s just trying to convince his hyung that it’d be a good time for the both of them if he let yukhei put his dick in his ass.

taeyong’s hand tightens on yukhei’s thigh, squeezing briefly before he lets go. taeyong gets up off the bed and yukhei watches, eyes glued on the pale expanse of taeyong’s pretty thighs. his underwear are so red and so  _ tiny.  _ yukhei thinks he’s going to have an aneurism. 

yukhei stares as taeyong pads over to the bedroom door, shutting it softly before he meanders over to his closet, brushing his hand almost absentmindedly over the shirts hanging inside. “y’know,” he says, like an afterthought. “i always thought you were straight.”

“i am,” yukhei says, and taeyong turns to him, an eyebrow raised. “i mean, i think i am? like, i like girls. but i also think you’re like, really fucking hot?”

taeyong flushes, a soft dusting of pink on his pretty cheeks.  _ jesus,  _ he looks so good. “you think?” he asks coyly, batting his lashes like he knows exactly the way yukhei’s thought about him hundreds of times over, on his back, on his knees, staring up at him, lashes clumped and wet with tears, and yukhei feels a little bit like taeyong’s messing with him.

taeyong turns back to the closet, swaying his hips as he straightens a shirt or two on the hanger. he wiggles a little where he stands, and yukhei can’t stop staring at his pert little ass. when taeyong reaches up to fix a sweater on the closet’s top shelf, yukhei swears he loses his  _ fucking  _ mind. 

before he can even think twice about it, yukhei is up off the bed and pressing himself bodily against taeyong, nosing into the crook of taeyong’s neck, and inhaling deeply. taeyong makes a little sound, caught somewhere between a gasp of surprise and a tiny moan.

“are you screwing with me?” yukhei mumbles, mouth still pressed to taeyong’s skin. 

he feels the vibration under his lips when taeyong laughs, grumbles when taeyong turns around and forces yukhei to lean away. taeyong stares up at him, big eyes blown, and yukhei would be a fucking liar if he said that having taeyong so close, having him look at him like this, didn’t make him so hard that he was almost dizzy with it.

yukhei watches, hypnotized as taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, lets it bounce back out, slick and red. yukhei aches, wants so badly to grab taeyong by the chin and shove his tongue in his mouth. 

“does it seem like i’m screwing with you?” taeyong murmurs, toeing closer now, close enough that he and yukhei are pressed front to front, that yukhei can see the freckles on taeyong’s nose, can  _ smell  _ him, sweet and clean like roses. god, he’s so pretty, yukhei doesn’t think he’s going to make it. 

yukhei leans down, just enough for taeyong to feel it, the way yukhei is bigger than him, stronger than him. yukhei hears taeyong’s breath hitch, watches his lips part. yukhei presses closer, hovers over taeyong’s skin until their noses bump, lips a hair's breadth away. 

the tension between them is so thick that yukhei feels like he could choke on it, anticipation making his palms go clammy, his toes curl against the carpet. taeyong’s eyes are drooped, half lidded as he stares at yukhei’s mouth, and yukhei’s brain is screaming at him,  _ kiss him, kiss him. _

yukhei is not known to be a man of patience, but the way he moves closer so slowly is something even the most disciplined people on the planet would be proud of. he tilts his head, nosing over taeyong’s skin, and when his lips finally brush taeyong’s bite-swollen mouth, yukhei  _ waits. _

he’s good at this. one of his favorite things to do to the girls he slept with was give them just barely enough for them to have a taste, but refrain from going any further until they were straining for more, unable to bear the teasing any longer, a fun little game to play until the girls broke down and took what they really wanted. taeyong seems like he might be the best person yukhei’s ever played this game with, the only sign he gives that yukhei’s affecting him at all being the way his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, brushing just barely over yukhei’s as well. 

“i don’t like to be teased,” taeyong murmurs. his voice is airy, breathy, and despite all his words, yukhei thinks taeyong likes this more than he’s willing to admit.

“no?” yukhei breathes, relishing the way taeyong shudders. 

“if you want to kiss me,” taeyong says, pressing himself impossibly close, and yukhei goes a little lightheaded when he feels the way taeyong’s gone hard between his legs, pressing his need up against yukhei’s thigh. “then  _ kiss  _ me.”

okay. patience be  _ damned.  _

yukhei surges forward, a hand darting up to tangle into taeyong’s down soft hair, trapping taeyong right where yukhei wants him while he ravages his mouth.

taeyong whines and moans, sweet little sounds from between his cherry lips. he squirms, pressing himself impossibly closer against yukhei’s body, and yukhei’s entire brain whites out when he feels taeyong grind his hard little cock against his belly.

“fuck,” yukhei groans, pulling away from the kiss. taeyong gasps when yukhei uses the hand anchored in his hair to yank his head back, biting and sucking up the pristine porcelain column of taeyong’s throat. 

“please,” taeyong begs, chest heaving with how hard he’s breathing, how bad he’s straining. 

“what do you want, hyung?” yukhei murmurs, breath hot as he tongues over the stud in taeyong’s ear. “anything you want, i’ll give it to you.”

taeyong whimpers, jesus christ, he fucking  _ whines  _ for yukhei, desperate for it like the only thing he wants in life at this moment is yukhei’s mouth all over him, and he’ll die if he doesn’t get it. “oh god,” taeyong breathes, shuddering when yukhei starts to press open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck.

“do you like it?” yukhei murmurs, lips pressed to smooth, alabaster skin. taeyong shakes in his arms, needy and fragile. “there’s so much i wanna do to you, hyung.

taeyong moans, muffled as he bites down on his bottom lip to quiet himself. 

“would you let me? would you let me fuck you?”  yukhei asks, and fuck him if he doesn’t almost cream his shorts when taeyong gasps, rutting hard against yukhei’s thigh as he cries, “ _ yes, yes!” _

okay, so out of the other things that yukhei loves about taeyong, yukhei thinks the thing he likes the most is how  _ small  _ taeyong is. small enough that yukhei doesn’t even grunt with exertion as he grabs taeyong by the thighs, yanking him up into his arms and walking him back, pushing him up against the wall. 

taeyong lets out a little yelp of surprise, trailing into a whimper when yukhei goes right back to ravaging him. taeyong wraps his thighs tight around yukhei’s hips and grinds his stiff little cock right into yukhei’s belly. 

“xuxi,” he whines, hips thrusting hard and needy against the hard plane of yukhei’s stomach. “xuxi, oh god.”

taeyong gasps, and yukhei thinks he could die right now and be happy, as long as the last thing he hears before he’s struck down is the desperate noise taeyong makes when yukhei releases his hold on him just enough to let him sink down onto his cock, grinding hard and sure against taeyong’s pert little ass. 

the sounds taeyong’s making get louder, staccato, and yukhei almost can’t keep up with how frantically taeyong is moving. yukhei glances down for just a sec, and good fucking  _ god,  _ his cock absolutely  _ lurches  _ when he sees the size of the wet spot pooling over where taeyong’s leaking steady all over his pretty little red briefs.

before he can overthink it and psych himself out, yukhei coaxes taeyong to wiggle lower, just a bit, holding him up with one arm while he reaches between them with his free hand, and presses it palm-flat over where taeyong’s wet and needy. 

okay, so yukhei’s not a religious man. he thinks he’s probably more blasphemous than pious if he’s being entirely honest, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t believe that heaven truly exists when he rubs hard and sure over taeyong’s little cock and taeyong’s eyes roll back and he  _ comes.  _

taeyong mewls, gasping and shaking as yukhei works him through his aftershocks. he drops his head into the crook of yukhei’s neck and mouths at his skin, hips jerking when yukhei keeps touching him as he goes sensitive.

“please, enough,” taeyong whimpers, finally reaching down between his thighs to stop yukhei from touching him. “‘s too much.”

yukhei pulls his hand away, helping taeyong down onto shaky legs, pressing a kiss to taeyong’s ruddy cheek when he stumbles just a bit.

they take a moment, just breathing, and it takes yukhei a second to realize that taeyong’s staring, but not at yukhei’s face. his eyes are fixed on the way yukhei’s cock pushes out the front of his sweatpants, tenting obscenely. 

taeyong must feel yukhei watching him, as his eyes flicker from yukhei’s cock to his face and then back again. he licks his lips, and then yukhei’s whole fucking  _ brain shorts out  _ when taeyong drops to his knees.

no matter how many times yukhei imagined it, none of his mental ideations even come  _ close  _ to the way taeyong looks on his knees, staring up at yukhei through thick, dark lashes, lips parted as he waits.

yukhei weaves a hand through taeyong’s hair, cupping the back of his skull in the cradle of his palm. 

“hyung,” yukhei breathes, suddenly unsure of where to go from here. 

“xuxi,” taeyong hums. he slides a hand up yukhei’s thigh,

settling it just close enough to where yukhei wants it to make him ache. taeyong leans forward, and yukhei holds his breath because  _ fuck, fuck,  _ taeyong’s mouth is  _ right there  _ and yukhei’s dick is  _ right there  _ \- “can i suck your cock?”

“oh my  _ god,” _ yukhei says, feeling a little like he’s living in some sort of altered fever dream reality, where not only did he just get to make his pretty hyung come, but now said pretty hyung is asking his  _ permission  _ to put his  _ dick  _ in his  _ mouth.  _ “oh my god, please.”

yukhei doesn’t know if he blacks out or projects himself straight into the astral plane where time doesn’t exist or some shit, because it’s like one second he’s trying to wrap his head around the fact that the person he’s been jerking off to for the last two years wants to suck his dick that he actually misses the part where taeyong yanks his sweats down his hips and actually starts  _ sucking his dick.  _ he can’t stop staring, enraptured at the way taeyong’s soft pink lips wrap around the head of his cock and he hums like he fucking  _ loves  _ it.

jesus christ, yukhei is going to come  _ all over  _ him.

the hand in taeyong’s hair tenses, and before yukhei can consider that he needs to let taeyong take it slow, he’s yanking taeyong’s head down, and taeyong gags hard around yukhei’s cock. 

“shit, sorry, sorry,” yukhei apologizes, dropping the hand from the back of taeyong’s hair to the nape of his neck, petting over the clammy skin. 

“‘s okay,” taeyong slurs, lips pressed to the head of yukhei’s cock. “i like it. you can do it again, if you want.”

yeah. okay. yukhei’s going to die because taeyong’s going to fucking  _ kill  _ him.

taeyong parts his puffy lips and takes yukhei into his mouth again, and when he bobs his head this time, he pushes himself down far enough that he gags again, but instead of letting up, he forces himself to choke on yukhei’s cock, and the way his throat feels trying to take yukhei’s girth has yukhei hurtling towards his orgasm faster than anything else has before in his  _ life.  _

yukhei remembers the first time anyone ever touched his dick - high school, freshly sixteen, with his first serious girlfriend. she’d jerked him off in her bedroom after school before her parents got home, and if he thought he had come embarrassingly fast then, it’s  _ nothing  _ compared to how soon his orgasm curls in his belly now, hot and tight as taeyong gags on his cock.

“f-fuck, hyung, get off. ‘m gonna come,” yukhei grips taeyong’s hair again, tries to pull him off, but taeyong whimpers and fights it, drawing up only to suckle at the head of yukhei’s cock and stare up at him with those big doe eyes, glossed over with tears. yukhei shudders, breath going ragged as he realizes that taeyong has no plans to let up, that he wants yukhei to come in his mouth. god, yukhei’s going to have a fucking  _ aneurysm,  _ that’s so hot.

“shit, shit,” yukhei grits out, throwing caution to the wind, grabbing taeyong’s hair in both hands and fucking into his mouth, chasing his orgasm. it’s so close he can almost taste it, tingles starting in his spine and making his toes curl, and when taeyong gags on his cock again, so hard that yukhei thinks he’s actually going to retch this time, yukhei fucking  _ comes. _

the sounds yukhei makes as he comes are drowned out by the way taeyong is absolutely fucking  _ mewling  _ as he swallows everything yukhei gives him, eyes shut in pleasure. he shakes with it, needy, and suckles on the head of yukhei’s cock until yukhei hisses with oversensitivity and pushes him away.

yukhei’s legs go jelly and he drops to his knees. his dick is still out and he can’t help but giggle at the absurdity of it. half naked on the floor with his favorite pretty hyung, out of breath and weak in the knees after said hyung just sucked his very soul out from his dick.

“so,” yukhei says, unsure of where exactly they’re supposed to go from here. does he leave? does he clap taeyong on the back and thank him for a good time? does he ask taeyong if he wants to do it again some time, with maybe a little bit more dick-in-ass action? he’s not sure; for all the sex he’s had in his life, he’s never done anything like this before.

“so,” taeyong echoes, a sly smile on his swollen pink lips. 

“that was - fun,” yukhei says, cheeks heating at the way taeyong cocks his head, lifting an eyebrow.

“fun,” he giggles. “fun enough to do it again sometime?” 

yukhei doesn’t even think before he answers with an enthusiastic  _ yes,  _ yanking taeyong close and kissing him hard. taeyong crawls forward, climbing into yukhei’s lap and pressing his hot little ass right over yukhei’s cock, and yukhei groans when he feels himself start to get hard again.

_ god,  _ taeyong is going to kill him. but if his death entails a pretty boy grinding in his lap and sucking his cock until he can’t fucking stand anymore, then he’s cool with it.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was 'yukhei has yaoi hands.'
> 
> tumblr: babyttaeyong


End file.
